Easier Said Than Done
by shupagirl
Summary: Hao claims that he can get any girl he wants, so the guys bet him that he can't get the new girl in school, who is a total tomboy. Hao accepts, but he doesn't know what's in store for him. Please read and review. No flames please. :P
1. Chapter 1

Easier Said Than Done

I'm sorry! I really shouldn't be doing this, because I'm also working on another story. (Hey, maybe you've heard of it? Oversoul?) And this may just distract me but, a lot of ideas about this story have been piling up in my head, and I just had to write it down somewhere. xD

Anyway, here are some important details:

1) They're in college.

2) The tomboy is an OC.

3) I use Japanese names, but not Japanese honorifics. Well, if I feel like it, I may use it at times. (e.g -kun, -san, -chan)

**I do not own Shaman King.**

* * *

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome, Ryan." The teacher said, as he entered his classroom 5 minutes late.

Before the new student entered the room, some comments were already said:

"Oh, I hope he's cute." One girl said.

"Yeah, maybe that will liven up things here." Another girl said.

"Great, another douche." Hao said.

"Hao." Yoh said, disapprovingly.

But everybody was shocked when they saw a girl walk in, wearing a plain tank top on top of a striped sweater, sneakers and was wearing her dark blonde, messy hair in an equally messy bun. She wears her messenger bag over her shoulder. She was wearing earphones and had a bored face on.

"Young lady, are you sure you're Ryan?" The teacher asked.

"Yes, unless everybody's been calling me the wrong name all these years." Ryan said.

"Hm... witty." Horohoro whispered to Ren.

"And by the way, do not call me a lady." Ryan said, in a hush tone.

"And feisty." Ren whispered back.

"_[clears throat]_ Alright then. Since there are no available seats yet, please take a seat in the improvised chair in the back." The teacher said, as he pointed to a simple chair, without an arm rest or a desk, unlike the others.

Ryan silently headed to the back, without a care of the stares and whispers about her.

And for the rest of the class, Ryan sat quietly, doodling in a notebook, using her lap as a desk. She would look up from time to time just to give the teacher the impression that she was paying attention.

* * *

Much to everybody's relief, it was lunch after a few classes. But strangely, the new girl, Ryan, disappeared right after the bell rang. Nobody really noticed though, and she didn't seem like the type to make friends easily either. But meanwhile:

"Hao, is that yet another girl's phone number?" Yoh asked as he pushed the vegetables on his food to the side of the plate, using his fork.

"No, I'm past that. These are 16 girls' phone numbers." Hao said. "Just one girl's phone number screams lame."

"Maybe, but for Horohoro, one girl's phone number screams lucky." Ren said.

"Hey, you don't get many girls yourself, you know." Horohoro said.

"_[scoff] _That's what you think." Ren said, as he opened another mini-carton of milk.

"Hey, guys, don't start." Yoh said, with his usual calm face.

"Speaking of girls, did you guys notice the new girl today?" Pirika asked.

"I wouldn't call her a girl. She doesn't even like it." Manta said.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Chocolove asked.

"Maybe she's insecure." Tamao said shyly.

"Yes, that's a possibility." Lyserg agreed.

"How about you guys just mind your own business, and finish your lunch?" Anna said sternly.

"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to." Pirika said.

"Alright, hold up. A brilliant idea just popped into my head!" Horohoro announced.

"Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Ren shrugged.

"What is it, Horo?" Yoh asked.

"Okay, listen up. Especially you, Hao." Horohoro said.

"Hey, watch the tone, Ainu." Hao said.

"Sorry. Anyway, we're all getting a little annoyed with you bragging that you can get any girl you want." Horohoro said, making hand gestures while talking.

Horohoro paused for Hao to hear and see everybody agreeing with him.

"See my point?" Horohoro asked.

Hao just rolled his eyes and nodded.

"What's the brilliant idea?" Hao asked impatiently.

"I'm proposing a bet." Horohoro said.

"For the record, I never knew he knew the word 'propose'." Ren interrupted.

"Shut up." Horohoro said. "As I was saying, I'm proposing a bet. I'm betting you that there is one girl in this school that you can't ask out."

"Ha. Impossible." Hao said.

"You sure about that, Hao?" Horohoro said, as he put his hand on Hao's shoulder.

"Get off me." Hao said as he pushed Horohoro's hand away. "Just tell me the name of this girl, and get your money ready."

"Alright. I don't remember her name, but the new girl." Horohoro said proudly.

"Hmm... the new girl, huh?" Hao said.

"Okay, this is probably the first and only time I'm gonna say this, but: That's not a bad idea." Ren said. "I'm in on this bet."

"Great. Anyone else?" Horohoro asked.

"I'll take that bet." Lyserg said, happy at just the thought of Hao with the possibility of losing a bet.

"Me too." Chocolove said, raising his hand.

"Hey, me too." Yoh said.

"Um, me too... I guess." Manta said, not wanting to be left out.

"Alright, that's me, Ren, Lyserg, Chocolove, Manta and Yoh. How about you girls? Want to get on in a little action?" Horohoro said.

"I-I don't know." Tamao said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Aw, come on Tamao." Pirika said, elbowing Pirika a bit. "Don't be a killjoy. We're in."

"Okay, Anna?" Yoh asked.

"_[sigh]_ Fine. But if we lose, you're paying for me, Yoh." Anna said.

"Oh, don't worry, we're not gonna lose this one." Horohoro said with a mischievous smile.

"We'll see." Hao said. "How much is the wager?"

"50 bucks (or whatever is 50 bucks in yen) each." Horohoro said, as if he has planned everything already.

"Hmph. Alright, ladies and gentleman, get ready to pay me 450 bucks by the end of 2 weeks." Hao said.

"Whoa, whoa. Two weeks? I'm not that cruel. We'll give you a month." Horohoro said.

"There's no need for the extension." Hao said, smugly. "You guys just prepare your money, and get ready to see yet another phone number in my pocket."

"You seem confident." Yoh said.

"Of course." Hao said. "But I don't think she's gonna last long, she's not really my type. She acts like a boy and is a loner. Who wants that?"

"Now, Hao. Be nice." Manta said, almost forgetting who he's talking to.

"What did you say?" Hao said harshly.

"Nothing. I said nothing. I was just sitting here quietly, being short." Manta said nervously.

"That's what I thought." Hao said.

_'Get ready, new girl. You're about to meet the guy you've been waiting for your whole life.' _Hao thought, with a confident smile.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Should I continue? Please leave a review, and please try to avoid leaving flames.**


	2. Chapter 2 Living Hell

Please review. Come on, don't be shy, reviews make my day. :) Thanks for those who already reviewed, because to tell the truth, I only took a chance and see if it was any good. And I'm so glad I took the chance!

This is called 'Living Hell' because a lot of people aren't happy about who they're paired with.

********

**I do not own Shaman King. **

* * *

Hao reluctantly searched for the new girl, he never actually wanted to ask her out, or even talk to her, but he just wanted to get his hands on 450 bucks. And just wanted to see the faces of the group when they lose. He looked almost everywhere, but found her by the lockers.

_'Of course, her locker. Where else would she be?'_ Hao thought, almost scolding himself for not looking there in the first place.

He fixed his hair and made his way to Ryan, ignoring the stares and squeals of girls he passed. When he finally reached her, Hao leaned on the locker by her side, and made sure he was irresistible.

"Hi." Hao said seductively.

Ryan didn't make direct eye contact, but looked at him through the reflection of the little mirror in her locker. "Hi." She said, in a bored tone.

"The name's Hao."

"A-huh..."

"And you are?"

Ryan just closed her locker door and faced Hao with a cold look.

"Why should I tell you?" She said before turning around and walking away.

Hao was raised his eyebrows out of shock, but quickly got over it and chased after Ryan.

"Uh, look...new girl." Hao said. "You can stop resisting. I know you're interested."

"Really. (rather a statement than a question) Do you know that you're full of yourself?" Ryan said, annoyed.

"I've been told." Hao said.

"Look... Hao, is it?" Ryan asked.

"That's right." Hao said.

"What do you want?" Ryan asked hastily.

"A date." Hao said, with a smile.

"Ha. With you? No, thanks." Ryan said, as she proceeded to walk away, leaving Hao behind, speechless.

"Wait a minute." Hao said, once again, chasing after the girl. "Did you just refuse a date with me?"

"That's right." Ryan said.

"Why?" Hao said in disbelief.

"Why? Just because every girl in this school wants you, I have to, too?" Ryan said. "Plus, you're stuck up."

But before Hao could answer back, the bell rang, and was forced to go to class and put everything on hold. Hao still couldn't believe it, no girl has ever rejected him before.

* * *

Ryan excused herself from class for a minute to go to the bathroom, but while washing her hands, she was confronted by two cheerleaders, one abruptedly turning off the faucet.

"Can I help you?" Ryan asked, irritated.

"The word is you just turned down a date with Hao." One blonde cheerleader said, her hair in pigtails and her pompoms in her hands.

"Yeah...?" Ryan said, turning the water on again.

"Listen here new girl." The brunette cheerleader said with her hands on her hips.

"Ryan." Ryan said.

"Like it matters." The blonde said. "I don't know who you think you are but nobody, I repeat: nobody rejects Hao."

"And what happens when somebody does?" Ryan said, feeling unthreatened. She turned off the water and grabbed a paper towel.

"Even though you obviously have no chance with him..." The brunette said.

"And nobody knows exactly what he sees in you..." The blonde cheerleader said.

"But when somebody doesn't give Hao what he wants..." The pig-tailed one said.

"They're going to pay." The brunette said, waving her pompoms in Ryan's face.

"Big time." They both said.

"Ooh. I'm scared." Ryan said with very obvious sarcasm.

"You enjoy your fun now, little-miss-nobody. When the time comes, you'll regret ever showing your face here." The blonde said. She was also the one whose face seems so sweet but obviously has bad intentions.

"Whatever." Ryan said, as she grabbed her bag and headed back to the classroom. But then, a seemingly brilliant idea popped into the tomboy's head.

_'I'm already out. I have a hall pass. I excused myself. So technically, I can stay out here as long as I want.' _Ryan said, turning back around and heading to wherever the hall leads her.

* * *

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER**

"Okay, class. I'm going to group you into two for a science project that counts as 80% of your final grade for this grading." The science teacher said. "First, let me check the attendance."

_'Okay, so what if I don't let you?' _Hao thought, with his arms crossed across his chest, as he leaned on the back of his chair with boredom.

"Albert...Armando...Asakura Hao...Asakura Yoh..." The teacher muttered to himself as he looked up after the mention of each name. And after a few more names:

"Ryan?" The teacher asked. "Is he absent?"

"No." One student said as she raised her hand. She was one of those know-it-all goody-goodies. People like Ren and Hao get annoyed just by looking at her. "I saw her excuse herself an hour ago."

"Her? An hour ago?" The teacher asked. "Why, he's [clears throat] she's been cutting classes. Would somebody go find her and bring her back here immediately?"

"I'll do it." Hao said, with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Hao? Well...alright then. Off you go." The teacher said, surprised that Hao actually volunteered to do something in class. Hao was about to exit the room, but got stopped by the teacher.

"And not without a hall pass. And be sure you're back here too." The teacher said.

"Yeah...yeah..." Hao said, as he pocketed the pass and went on his way.

All the girls in the class turned jealous, as if it was automatic.

* * *

"Ahem." Hao said, tapping the blonde tomboy on the shoulder.

"Exactly how long did it take you to find me?" Ryan said, without turning around.

"5 minutes. Can I ask the questions now?" Hao asked.

"And you didn't stop to hit on some pretty girls on the way?" Ryan said, with her usual, bored face on.

"Uh..." Hao said, trying to think of some clever comeback. "I am now."

"Look, pretty boy. Why don't you run along back to the classroom?" Ryan said.

Hao gave her a look.

"I'll catch up." Ryan continued.

"No-" Hao objected.

But Ryan interrupted by striking him a look, which for some reason made him obey her.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna take the blame if you get in trouble." Hao said.

"A- Who said I was gonna get in trouble? And B- Who said I was going to let you take the blame if I get in trouble, which I won't." Ryan said.

Hao was frustrated inside, but of course he didn't show it. He left, leaving Ryan with the same expression the whole day: a bored face complete with a frown.

* * *

"Hao sure is taking long." Yoh said.

"Knowing him, he's probably making out with some girl he picked up in the hallway." Anna said.

"Or two maybe." Horohoro said.

"Oh come on, you guys." Yoh said. "Hao's not all bad."

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It was Hao. With lipstick on his neck.

"I think I'm losing my touch." Hao whispered as he sat down.

"Why do you say that?" Yoh asked.

"Only one girl attempted to undress me this time." Hao said, wiping off the lipstick with his palm.

"Where's...the new girl?" Yoh asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Hao asked.

"Um... maybe because you said you'd get her?" Yoh said.

"But she's more stubborn than I thought..." Hao said, but as he turned a little to his back, he spotted Ryan, deeply focused on a piece of paper she was doodling on. "What the-?"

"Alright, let us resume our class." The teacher said, returning from the bathroom. "Ah... very good, Hao."

"Excuse me?" Hao asked, confused that he was actually praised for something.

"You brought Ryan back as you said. I thought you were gonna run off as well." The teacher said. "And don't think you're off the hook, young lady."

_'Oh, how I dread that word.' _Ryan thought. _'Lady. Why do I have to be called a lady?' _

"As I was saying before, Yoh you're paired with your brother."

Yoh just smiled, but knew that was gonna happen. But inside Yoh's thoughts: _'Oh crap.' _

"Ahem." Hao whispered in Yoh's ear. "Is there a problem, dear little brother?"

_'Crap. Forgot he could read minds.' _Yoh thought.

"That's right." Hao said.

"Is there a problem, boys?" The teacher interrupted.

"Uh..." Yoh said.

"Not at all." Hao said, putting his hand on Yoh's shoulder, causing him to sweat.

"Alright then." The teacher cleared his throat and continued to pair the students.

He was pairing them by the position of their names.

"Diethel and [insert some random dude's name here]" (sorry! No other guys' name that's also their age is close to his name. :( )

"Chocolove and Oyamada." (McDonell and Oyamada is close)

"Tao and Horohoro." (Horo's last name is Usui, which is close to Tao. xD)

"Now for the girls:"

After a few names: "Kyoyama and Ryan."

(Pirika and Tamao are younger.)

And after reciting all of the pairs, the teacher told them to meet up with each other's partners.

Yoh's thoughts:

_'Why am I not surprised I got paired with Hao again?'_

Hao's thoughts:

_'Shoot. I wish I could've been paired with the new girl. That could've made this bet a lot easier. What am I thinking? I'm not going to let myself get defeated by a mere human. In just a few more days, she'll be under my spell for sure. And I hope Yoh knows I just heard his thoughts. _

Lyserg's thoughts:

_'Great. Just great. Just this one time, I'm not going to be a pushover. I'm going to tell this guy that this is a group project. I can't be the only doing all the work. And if he doesn't listen, I'll- Oh, who am I kidding? Even Morphine knows I can't do that._

Chocolove's thoughts:

_'Sweet! I am so gonna ace this project!.'_

Manta's thoughts:

_'Great. Now I'm going to have to do all the work.'_

Ren and Horohoro's thoughts:

_'This is going to be living hell.'_

Ryan's thoughts:

_'The skinny blonde? Oh, great.' _

Anna's thoughts:

_'This is going to be interesting...' _


	3. Chapter 3 Vanity

Wow. I haven't updated this story in like ages! :( My apologies to those who were generous enough to read and review. :)

I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

The teacher had left the room and told the class to keep quiet. Of course, in a class full of college students, this was impossible.

"Onii-chan." Yoh said.

"What?" Hao said, crossly. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

"Gomen." Yoh said. "But what are you doing?"

"Thinking." Hao replied.

"About what?" Yoh asked.

"About how I'm going to win this bet." Hao said.

"Hmm... do I detect some difficulty?" Horohoro said, pulling his chair closer to the twins' spot.

"No." Hao said, plainly. "No you do not."

"Really." Horohoro said, making it sound like a statement more than a question.

"Really. Haven't you ever heard of minding your own business?" Hao asked.

"Fine." Horohoro said. "But believe me, Hao. By the end of this month, your 50 bucks will be happily resting in my wallet."

Hao scoffed. "Baka."

"Now, onii-chan. Be nice." Yoh said.

Hao glared at his brother, making Yoh realize his mistake.

"Again, gomen, oni- - - Hao." Yoh said.

"Good boy." Hao said, patting Yoh's head.

* * *

"Anna?"

Anna looked back and was greeted by the sight of a waving Pirika.

"Hello Pirika." Anna said.

"Where's Yoh?" Pirika asked. "You two usually walk home together."

"He's heading to Hao's place working on a Science thing." Anna said.

"Oh yeah. Onii-chan told me about that." Pirika said.

"Where's Tamao?" Anna asked.

"At some girl's house."

"Some girl's meaning- - -?"

"Meaning some obnoxious cheerleader trying to suck up to the president of the student council. What else?"

Anna smirked.

* * *

"Hi."

"Asakura. I should've known it was you." Ryan said.

"Who else?" Hao said, as he sat beside Ryan, but still keeping the distance. "So. How did the first day of school go?"

"Like any other school day, crappy." Ryan said.

"True." Hao said. "But it could've been worse."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't have asked you out today. Then you wouldn't have been given the satisfaction to talk to me."

"You really are that vain, aren't you?" Ryan scoffed.

"Or I'm just that sexy."

"That answers my question."

"Come on. It can't be all that bad."

"Eh. I'm just glad no one was more annoying than you."

"Okay, that hurt."

"Good."

For a split second, Hao could've sworn he saw her smile.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"It's pretty obvious I'm a tomboy. Or are you just really that stupid?"

"I know. But something about you..."

"Something about me attracts you. Yada yada yada. I've heard that line so many times before and I've grown tired of it."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna give up though."

"Suit yourself. But don't expect anything from me."

"Fine. I'm used to having the upper hand anyway."

"Humph."

"So... you're a tomboy. So that does mean you don't date boys?"

"Maybe."

"_[smiles] _Are you interested in girls?"

"Maybe."

Ryan left Hao with a mischievous smirk on his face. xD

* * *

GOD! I feel so guilty for making this SO short! SO SO SO SO SO SO Sorry! T.T


	4. Chapter 4 Lollipops and Cigarettes

**I do not own Shaman King.**

* * *

"Want one?"

"Nope."

"Suit yourself. More for me." Hao said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ryan said.

"You just did." Hao said. "And if you're gonna ask why I like lollipops so much..."

"It's not about your lollipop...addiction." Ryan smirked. "My question is: why have you been hanging out with me so much for the past 3 days? Are you angling for something?"

"Well- - -" Hao started.

"And don't you dare say a date." Ryan said, pointing her finger accusingly at Hao.

"I won't." Hao said, lowering Ryan's finger. "I've come to realize that you're not interested in boys, so as a real man, I accepted it."

"Whoa, wait. Who said I wasn't interested in boys?" Ryan said.

Hao smirked out of amusement. "You did."

"All I said was maybe." Ryan said defensively.

"So you are?" Hao asked.

"Once again, maybe." Ryan said, standing up and started to walk away.

"Could you stop saying that? It's annoying the hell out of me." Hao said.

Ryan paused in her tracks, and turned around. "Why do you think I do it?"

She said, playfully.

* * *

"Hello, children." Hao said, entering Yoh and Anna's house with a lollipop in his hand.

"Hello, old man." Horohoro said, playing along.

"Very amusing." Hao said, taking a seat beside Anna.

"Are you gonna suck on that all day?" Ren asked.

"Probably." Hao said. "It keeps me occupied until I find another thing to suck on."

"Like what?" Manta asked, curiously.

"Oh, I don't know," Hao said. "Like a girl's- - -"

_'Pervert.' _

"Lips." Hao finished. "And I don't appreciate the pervert comment, Anna."

Anna blushed a little.

"You suck a girl's lips?" Yoh asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Hao said. "It's a very seductive type of kiss, actually."

"Okay, don't start lecturing us about the 'art' of kissing." Horohoro said. "`Cuz sooner or later we'll end up as one of your kissing dummies."

Hao cocked one eyebrow as he licked his lollipop.

"So, Hao." Yoh said, remembering not to use 'onii-chan' again. "How goes with the tomboy?"

"Not bad, actually." Hao said. "And by the way, she has a name."

"Why do you care?" Ren asked.

"I don't," Hao said. "But the words 'tomboy' and 'new girl' get tiring after a while."

_'Yeah, right.' _Yoh thought.

"Just what do you mean by that, otousan?" Hao asked.

"Uh... nothing, nothing." Yoh said. "Uh...continue. You said things have been great with- - -"

"Ryan." Hao said. "She's really not that bad, anyway."

"Are you actually sticking up for her?" Anna said, slamming her hands against the counter.

"Excuse me?" Hao asked.

"Are you sticking up for the tomboy that refuses to work and because of her I'm going to flunk this project?" Anna said.

"Well, maybe if you'd lift a finger or two..." Hao started.

_!SLAP!_

* * *

**"**Hey."

"Hey...Ah!"

Ryan covered her mouth as to stop herself from shrieking as she spotted Hao's bruised cheek.

"What happened?" Ryan asked, as she continued to get some stuff out of her locker.

"Apparently, I said something offensive and Anna snapped." Hao said. "Do you have anything cold or something? My cheek still really hurts."

"My hands." Ryan said.

"What?" Hao asked.

"My hands are usually cold during this time of the morning." Ryan said.

"Alright then." Hao said, grabbing one of Ryan's hands and placing it on his stinging cheek. "Did anyone ever tell you you have really soft hands?"

"No. Not really." Ryan said. "Why?"

"Because you have really soft hands." Hao said.

Ryan let out a small laugh.

Suddenly, two cheerleaders approached them abruptly.

"Aw... Hao... what happened?" The brunette one said, removing Ryan's hand on Hao's cheek and replacing it with hers.

"Poor baby..." The blonde said. "Let me kiss it and make it feel better."

Ryan, half-annoyed and half-amused, closed her locker door and waved goodbye to the blushing and apparently pre-occupied Hao.

* * *

Ryan exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Oh... how I love this feeling." She muttered to herself.

When she heard the bathroom door open, she immediately put out the cigarette.

"Oh, it's only you." Ryan said.

"You smoke?" Anna said.

"My guilty pleasure." Ryan said. "What are you doing here?"

"Nature calls." Anna said, dismissively, as she entered a cubicle. "The real question is: what are _you _doing here. Class started 5 minutes ago."

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryan said.

"You're cutting classes, again?" Anna asked, from inside the cubicle.

"Oh, look who's finally catching up." Ryan said.

"Hmph." Anna opened the door. "The teacher mentioned the project you submitted. We got an A+."

"We?" Ryan questioned.

Anna avoided replying to that. "So, as a way of... thanking...you... I'm not gonna rat you out."

"About what? The smoking or the cutting classes?" Ryan asked.

"...Both." Anna said, uneasily.

"Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick." Ryan said.

"Fine." Anna said, returning back to her old self. "Now get your ass in class or we'll both be in trouble."

Ryan smirked.

* * *

"Ryan, when did you get here?" The teacher asked, returing to the room after a bathroom break.

"5 minutes ago." Ryan said.

"The truth." The teacher said.

"She _is _telling the truth." Anna said, in a stern voice.

"We'll talk about this later." The teacher said. "And why does it smell like cigarettes in here?"

"Must be you." Ryan muttered, but the others still heard her.

"Very amusing, young lady." He said, handing her a piece of paper. "Detention. For cutting classes, _and_ disrespect."

"Whatever." Ryan brushed it off.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

"Hao?" Ryan asked, entering the detention room which was empty except for a certain boy.

"Hey there." Hao said casually.

"What are you in here for?" Ryan asked.

"You don't want to know." Hao said.

"You just got in trouble so you can spend detention with me, didn't you?" Ryan asked.

"What? No." Hao said, his voice getting high-pitched.

"Then why is your voice getting high?" Ryan asked with an amused smile on her face.

"My voice is always like this." Hao said, his voice now completely high.

"No, it's not." Ryan continued. "Your voice is only like that when you're lying."

"No, it's not." Hao said.

"Oh yeah, you're right." Ryan agreed. "It only gets high when your lie is found out."

Hao looked at her with an impressed look on his face.

"I've got you all figured out, Asakura Hao." Ryan said.

"Hm..." Hao said. "Well, it seems like you have."

Ryan lifted her shoulders and smiled.

Hao smirked. "But believe me, there's a lot more to find out."

"Same here, Asakura." Ryan smirked back.

* * *

Don't forget to drop a review. Thanks! :)


	5. Chapter 5 Locker Room Encounters

WARNING: There are a lot of swear words here. :P

Sorry this one took so long. :( I've been so busy. My apologies, once again.

Ryan's true sexuality is revealed her.

**I do not own Shaman King.**

* * *

"Attention, please. As Student Council President, I am proud to say that the school has approved of the Student Council's latest project, which is brand new school uniforms!" The blonde cheerleader from before said.

Some of the girls cheered.

Some of the girls whined. And Ryan was one of them.

* * *

"Have you heard?" Hao asked.

"About the uniforms? I think everyone heard." Ryan said. "And it sucks."

"I disagree." Hao said.

"And may I ask, why?" Ryan asked.

"Yes you may." Hao said. "Because in Japan, they don't just make any ordinary school uniforms, they make really short skirts and really tight blouses, well for the girls anyway."

"So, in other words, Japanese school uniforms are slutty?" Ryan asked.

"Yup." Hao said.

* * *

"So, Anna. Heard you got an A+ on that Science project." Yoh said.

"Yeah. So?" Anna asked.

"Weren't you the one complaining a week ago that you were stuck with the tomboy?" Yoh said.

"Eh. She's not that bad." Anna said.

* * *

By the end of the day, the cheerleader who was student council president, whose name was Kimi, was handing out flyers with rules on them.

_- As soon as uniforms are distributed, students should wear them at school property at all times._

_- Boys should have a 1 by 2 haircut._

_- Girls should wear their hair down at all times._

_- These rules should be followed without question._

_- Consequences of violating these rules would be suspension._

"Girls should wear their hair down at all times?" Ryan said to herself. "What kind of rule is that?"

* * *

"I can't wait to see the girls' uniforms," Hao said with a smirk written on his face.

"And why is that, pray tell?" Ryan asked.

"Because I've known Kimi for a long time. If I know her well, she's going to make the girls' uniforms very slutty." Hao said.

"So you're saying she's a slut?" Ryan asked.

"No. . . well yes, she is, but I wasn't saying that." Hao said. "I should know."

Ryan rolled her eyes.

"Don't take it too hard." Hao said. "I for one, am excited to see you with your hair down."

"Oh, really? Well, I'm excited to see you get your hair cut." Ryan said.

"What?" Hao asked.

"Shows what you know." Ryan said. "Go over the rules again, would `ya?"

* * *

"Alright, listen up girls. And tomboy." Kimi said, to the girls in the locker room. "I've made an exception in the rules for Asakura Hao, which daddy, or as you call him: Kudo-sensei approved."

Ryan wondered what Hao bribed Kimi so she'll change the rules.

"The boys' haircut rule is to be removed from the rules." Kimi said.

"What about the girls' hair rule?" Ryan asked.

"Oh, that stays put." Angel said. "Oh, and as the principal reminded me, all girls should wear bras at all times with no exception ever since someone "forgot" to wear one yesterday."

"It was an accident!" Someone cried.

"Oh please, Santana. We all know you did it for Shiro." Kimi said.

Santana was a Latina in a Japanese college. You may think she'd seem out of place, but actually, a lot of foreigners study in their college. Lyserg and Chocolove are other examples. There's even one from France and two from Italy.

"And Shiro is?" Ryan whispered to Anna.

"This 'hot' guy every girl is chasing after." Anna said.

"Including you?" Ryan asked.

"Of course not." Anna said.

"Seriously, Santana, you should follow my footsteps and avoid forgetting important things in our daily life." Kimi said. "Yes, that includes undergarments."

"Oh, really? I didn't even know you owned one." Ryan said to Kimi.

"Hmph. I didn't even know you needed one." Kimi said. "With those tiny, non-breasts." (that's a line from a series. xD Not SK, by the way.)

The girls 'oohed'.

"Ha. Sadly, I'm not affected." Ryan said.

"Oh, really?" Kimi taunted.

"For your information, Koreans happen to have very good body structure. Well. . . most of the time." Ryan was fed up.

"And you know that how?" Kimi asked. "Oh, I get it now. You're a Korean wannabe."

"No, dumbass." Ryan said. "Maybe because I _am _Korean."

Kimi's eyes widened. "No, seriously."

"I am serious." Ryan then removed the hair covering her eyes, revealing the true shape of her eyes.

"So your eyes are accurately-shaped. So what?" Kimi asked.

http:/ www. asianpopcorn. com/ battle_images/ Park_Bom_2ne1_20072009223333. jpg

"I'm Korean. Accept it." Ryan said.

"First: How can you be Asian, when you're blonde?" Kimi asked.

"I should ask the same thing to you." Ryan said.

Kimi's eyes widened. "Uh. . . I use. . . hair dye. There, I said it. How about you."

Ryan paused for a moment. "My mom's Korean, my dad's American. Clear enough for `ya?"

"Hmph." Kimi said. "So, what if you're Korean? Doesn't mean you have the right body."

"Wanna bet?" Ryan asked.

"Nah, I'd pity you when you see me win." Kimi said.

"Yeot moe goera." Ryan said.

Kimi glared at her. "Kimiko!"

"Hai!" Kamiko said in fear.

"You're the brain of the school, translate what this S.O.B just said." Kimi said.

"If I'm right, I believe she just said. . . " Kamiko started.

"Well?" Kimi demanded.

"Shesaidfuckyou!" Kamiko blurted out.

Ryan smirked. "Yes, that's correct."

Kimi then preceded to grab Ryan by her baggy shirt.

"Chinji mae." Kimi said.

"Ssyangnyeon." Ryan said with an amused smirk on her face.

"Kisama." Kimi growled, letting Ryan go.

"Horosekki." Ryan crossed her arms.

"You may know a lot of cusses, but you certainly don't know anything about me." Kimi said.

"We'll see about that." Ryan said. "Let's see . . . hmm. . . Oh yeah, I know you're not Asian."

Everyone went dead silent.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kimi said.

"Oh, please." Ryan said. "Your real name's not Kimi, which frankly does not suit you since it means righteous. What is it, anyway?"

Kimi's eyes shifted from Ryan to the other girls who stared at them in awe. "Angel." She admitted.

"Ha. Doesn't suit you either." Ryan said.

"Alright, I admit it! I'm not Japanese, I'm American!" Kimi/Angel said. "I just didn't want to stand out again!"

"Stand out? You really are a dumbass, aren't you?" Anna said. "You're not the only American here! There are others, there are Germans! They are French students! There are British students! There are Italian students! Shall I go on?"

"No need." Ryan said. "Beating Angel at something was easier than I thought. In fact, the only thing I knew about is that you're not Asian and Kim's not your real name. You explained the rest." She said with a smirk.

"Ladies! You're late for your next class! Move it!" Their coach said, suddenly entering the room.

* * *

"I see we have some late-comers." Hayashibara-sensei said. "This better not become a habit, girls. Take your seats."

Anna was not in that class, but Ryan and Angel were.

"I swear, someday, you're gonna pay for this." Angel said. "Be ready to feel my wrath."

"Whose? Angel's? Or Kimi's?" Ryan asked.

"As I was saying. . ." Hayashibara-sensei went on.

* * *

"Would you believe Kimi's name is actually Angel?" Anna said.

"Seriously?" Yoh asked.

"I've never been more serious in my life." Anna said. "Oh, and she's not Japanese."

"Well, that was actually pretty obvious." Hao said.

"Which reminds me, your girlfriend is Korean." Anna said.

"Which one?" Hao asked.

"Ryan." Anna said.

"Oh, really? Interesting." Hao said. "And she's not my girlfriend. Well, not yet, anyway."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

As the students entered the school, the uniforms were already being handed out.

"Angel." Ryan called.

"It's Kimi." Angel said.

"Fine. Kimi, do you really expect me to wear. . ." Ryan then stepped out, revealing herself to the girls in the locker room. "this?"

"Yes, I do." Kimi said. "Problem?"

"As a matter- - -" Ryan started.

"Then tell it to the principal, namely my daddy." Kimi's said.

Ryan sighed. "Never mind." She knew that as Kimi's father, he'd never consider Ryan's complaint.

What made her so upset is that it was a bit slutty to be uniform. It looked like a preschooler's uniform. It had a plaid jumperskirt that only covered above the knee and inside, was a white blouse complete with a girls' necktie. Unfortunately for Ryan, she was wearing boots, which apparently made the uniform a whole lot sluttier, which Ryan didn't think was possible.

"I hate you." Ryan glared at Kimi.

"I don't care." Kimi said, removing the clip that held Ryan's hair bun together.

"Hey!" Ryan said.

"Rules are rules." Kimi said, throwing the clip in the trash bin.

The other girls watched as Ryan's long, blonde hair crashed down. It almost reached past her back. Frankly, it made her look like such a girl.

"See you in class." Kimi laughed. Cackled, actually.

Her posse of cheerleaders followed closely behind.

"Hi." One girl approched Ryan.

"Hey." Ryan said, hastily.

"You're pretty cool." She said. "Standing up to Kimi, who is the most popular girl in school; being friends with Asakura Hao; and being such a beaut."

"Uh. . . thanks?" Ryan said.

"My pleasure." She said, placing her hand on Ryan's shoulder. "So, what do you say about grabbing a bite to eat later and maybe a little more. . .?"

"Are you coming onto me?" Ryan asked.

The girl smirked. "Well?"

"I say. . ." Ryan said. "I'm not gay. Sorry."

"Oh, please. Still in the denial stage, I see." She said.

"No, seriously. I. Am. Not. Gay." Ryan said, emphasizing each word.

"Hmph. Your loss." She said, walking out of the room leaving an amused Ryan behind.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

**Chinji mae **- Go to Hell

**Kisama **- This is practically Ren's catchphrase. xD It means bastard.

**Ssyangnyeon **- bitch (a very strong swear for girls in Korea)

**Horosekki **- you're a bastard (it's apparently an even stronger swear in Korea)

Told you there'd be a lot of cusses. :)


	6. Chapter 6 Kiss and Tell

**I do not own Shaman King.**

* * *

"Shut up, I still have two weeks to go." A stressed Hao said. "Quit rushing me!"

"Well, well, well. Look who's afraid he's gonna lose the bet." Horohoro snickered.

"I'm not afraid, because I know very well that I am _not _gonna lose this bet." Hao said. "I just need more time."

"Are you asking for an extension?" Horohoro asked.

"Well . . ." Hao said.

"No way, dude."

"Oh, come on."

"No, end of discussion. Which reminds me, I have to get a new camera."

"For what?"

"So I can capture the very moment you admit you lost to us."

Hao rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I'm impressed." Anna said.

"It was nothing." Ryan said, fixing up her hair bun.

"Maybe so, but nobody ever dared to stand up to Kimi, the principal's daughter." Anna said.

"Not even you?" Ryan asked.

"Oh believe me, I would've smacked that bitch to the next century a _long time ago_, but I couldn't risk suspension." Anna shrugged.

Anna then noticed that Ryan was eyeing her from head to toe.

"What?" Anna asked, crossly.

"Oh. . . nothing. You just look-" Ryan got cut off.

"Slutty? Like a dumb blonde? Like-" This time, Anna got cut off.

"Hot." Ryan smirked.

Anna's face turned red. Tomato red.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked.

Ryan shrugged. "You look hot."

Anna lifted her hand, and prepared to backhand Ryan, but she managed to grab hold of her wrist, kind of like the same way Hao first stopped her slap.

"You use slapping as a response to embarrassment, don't you?" Ryan asked. "Or do you just enjoy slapping people when they _compliment _you?"

Anna sighed. "Are you sure you're straight?"

"Maybe you should ask that to yourself." Ryan said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"Do I need to tell you how hard you blushed when I called you hot?" Ryan slammed her locker door shut, and smirked as she walked away.

"I have new respect for this tomboy." Anna said, under her breath.

* * *

"Psst."

"Oh. Boroboro, is it?" Ryan asked.

Horohoro sighed. "It's Horohoro."

"Oh. My mistake." Ryan said.

"Yes, it is." Horohoro said. "Anyway, mind if I ask a question?"

"You just did." Ryan said. "And I don't have the time."

"Oh, come on." Horohoro urged.

Ryan sighed. "Fine."

"So," Horohoro started. "How are things with Hao?"

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I mean. . . don't you, uh . . . like him or something?" Horohoro asked.

"I guess you could say that." Ryan shrugged.

_'Oh crap. . .' _Horohoro thought. Ryan just admitted she likes Hao, and with Hao's charm, she'll be falling head over heels in love with him in no time. _'I can't let that happen. I can't afford losing another bet. Plus, the guys are gonna kill me once they find out we lost and have to pay Hao. . .'_

"Uh. . . in what way?" Horohoro asked.

"I don't know. In a friend way; not that he's a friend though." Ryan said.

Horohoro sighed out of relief. "Good."

"Good?" Ryan asked. "Why is that good, exactly?"

"Because. . . I want you to end up with. . ." Horohoro thought thoroughly. ". . .with me."

Ryan looked at him doubtfully.

"Okay, I admit, even I don't believe that." Horohoro said. "You see, the real reason is. . ."

Ryan raised her eyebrows.

"I don't want you to end up with a douche like Hao." Horohoro said.

"Psh. Yeah, right." Ryan said, before walkin away.

But Horohoro couldn't be more than relieved, he never had that hard of a time lying before. Hmm. . .

* * *

"Oh, it's you again." Horohoro said, casually.

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Went out to get some things from my locker." Horohoro said. "You?"

"What do you think?" Ryan asked.

"Are you cutting classes again?" Horohoro asked.

"Gee, you think?" Ryan asked.

"No need to be harsh." Horohoro said, offended.

Suddenly, Ryan heard footsteps and voices. Automatically, she hid in a nearby janitor's closet, but much to both of their surprise, she took Horohoro with her.

"What are you doing here?" A confused Ryan asked.

"You pulled me in here!" Horohoro said.

"Sh!" Ryan covered Horohoro's mouth with her hand as she peeped outside the door. "Oh, it was just another student."

"Good, can we get out of here now?" Horohoro requested.

"Sh!" Ryan shushed once again, after closing the door abruptly.

"What?" Horohoro asked.

"A teacher is about to pass by." Ryan whispered.

"So what? We could tell her that this is just some kind of misunderstanding instead of risking getting suspended by getti- - -"

Horohoro stopped once he felt a soft pair of lips on his. Horohoro's eyes were wide open once the kiss stopped.

"What. . .was. . .that. . . for?" Horohoro asked, dumbfounded.

"You talk too much; I needed a way to shut you up." Ryan said, before peeping outside again. "Come on, the coast is clear."

Horohoro grabbed Ryan's arm and pulled her back in the closet. "I've been kissed to be shut up before, and that wasn't one of those."

"Would you shut up already?" Ryan said.

"Look what happened to your hair, it's all ruined now." Horohoro said, randomly.

"Don't change the subject. It was a kiss to shut you up, that's all." Ryan said, fed up. She removed her hair bun to fix her hair, and Horohoro's mouth practically dropped when her hair did. "It's not like it meant something or- - -"

This time, it was Ryan's turn to be cut off. In the same way, too. ;)

"That's," Horohoro smirked. "How you kiss someone to shut them up."

Ryan paused for a moment, but managed to snap out of it. "Don't tell me how to do things."

_'She actually looks like a girl with her hair down.' _Horohoro thought. _'And a cute girl, too.'_

Both paused, staring at each other. Within a second, they shared another kiss, this time long, and passionate. And this time, not just to shut the other up. ;)

* * *

"Hey guys." Horohoro said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Where have you been?" Ren asked.

"Hm. . . judging by the messy hair and pleasant smell on his clothes. . ." Hao said. "I'd say Horohoro finally found himself a girl."

"It's about time." Anna said.

"So, who's the lucky girl, Horo?" Yoh asked.

"Oh, I'm not one to kiss and tell." Horohoro blushed. "Oh, and Hao."

"What?" Hao asked.

"About that extension. . ."

* * *

**Don't worry, this is still a Hao fic. :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Two Boys, One Girl

Sooooo. :) I'm on my sem break (semester break) currently. FOR ONE WHOLE WEEK! MORE UPDATING TIME! HAHA. xD

I think I'll focus more on this story, since I'm not quite sure about what to do on Oversoul. :)

Oh, and I promise I'll put up a picture of Ryan soon.

So, I've been thinking about it, and I think this story is going to be shorter than the current length of Oversoul. (less than 40+ chapters) But Oversoul's going to be longer. Way longer. :)) But I'll try not to make it dull.

**I do not own Shaman King.**

* * *

"You're late." She said.

"Looks like a certain someone is getting hungry for a certain someone else." He smirked.

And suddenly she turned back around to him, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and said, "Your lips look a little lonely, would they like to meet mine?" He laughed and bent his head down to kiss her while she smiled at the sign of his lip's hello.

Then all of a sudden, the screen went black.

"God, why do you watch this crap?" Ryan said, dropping the remote on the couch.

"It's not crap." Horohoro said, quietly.

"It's cheesy and unrealistic romance." Ryan said. "If that's not crap, then what is?"

"Well then, miss expert." Horohoro said, a bit ticked. "Would you care to show me how romance should really be done?"

Ryan's annoyed scowl unexpectedly turned into a seductive smile.

Horohoro raised his eyebrows, waiting impatiently. "Well?"

Ryan pushed him back, making him lean against the arm of the couch. Horohoro pulled her closer until their lips finally met. And in the middle of everything, Horohoro opened one eye and started looking around the room.

"You're so lucky you get to live on your own." Horohoro said, breaking the kiss. "I have to share an apartment with Ryu and Choco-"

"Horohoro, I don't really talk during." She interrupted.

He rolled his eyes, which started roaming once again. The loose shirt Ryan was wearing, revealing her cleavage, caught Horohoro's attention. "You know, I've never seen you naked before." He said, playfully.

"And you will never get the chance to if you don't keep your yap shut." Ryan said.

"Well, fine then." Horohoro then flipped things over, making him the one on top. "Why wait?"

"Ooh, dominancy. I like that." Ryan said, before locking lips with Horohoro once again.

And for the rest of the scene, I'll just leave that to your imagination. ;)

* * *

"Tamao, have you seen onii-chan?" Pirika asked.

"I haven't." Tamao said. "As a matter of fact, he hasn't come over for his tutoring session with me today."

"That's weird." Pirika said. "I haven't seen him all day."

The girls then spotted Hao and Yoh enter the cafe.

"Hello, ladies." Hao said, seductively. Not that he was trying to seduce either one of them, it's just the normal tone of his voice.

"Hey," Pirika said. "Have either one of you seen onii-chan?"

"Nope." Hao said, unwrapping a lollipop.

"Me neither." Yoh said. "Onii-chan, you really should stop with the lollipops. It's gonna rot your teeth."

"I'll stop once you stop calling me onii-chan." Hao said. "Which we both know will never happen."

"Guys!" Pirika protested, slamming her hand softly on the table. "We were talking about onii-chan here!"

"We already told you, we haven't seen him." Hao said.

"Which is weird, he's been disappearing a lot now." Yoh said.

"Oh? Hm . . . me thinks he's been sneaking out to see that secret girlfriend of his, I presume?" Hao said.

"Onii-chan doesn't have a girlfriend." Pirika said.

"Yes, Horohoro doesn't have a girlfriend." Tamao agreed.

"We'll never know. He never says anything about it." Yoh said.

* * *

"Oh, my God..." Ryan moaned. "That was. . ."

"Amazing." Horohoro finished.

"Well, not amazing, but still great." Ryan said, leaning her head on Horohoro's shoulder.

"You've had better?" Horohoro asked.

"Way better." Ryan said. "No offence, though."

"Oh, look at that." Horohoro said. "I'm offended."

"Look, I didn't mean it that way-"

"What way?"

"I don't know, whatever way you're feeling offended by."

"Wow. . . and they call me insensitive."

"Look, can we just, forget about this for now?"

"I'm guessing you don't talk after, either?"

"Nope."

Then after that, there was nothing but complete and utter silence. But:

"You know," Ryan said. "Just because it wasn't amazing, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it."

They both exchanged playful grins before continuing the great, but apparently not amazing deed.

* * *

"Hi." Hao greeted.

"Hey." Ryan said, looking elated.

"You're looking unusually happy." Hao said.

"Had a great night." Ryan said.

"Oh."

"By the way, how the heck did you manage to track me down? Nobody knows about this place but me."

"An old house up a tree in the park? Wasn't that hard. You like peculiar places."

"That's true." Ryan said.

"So, now that we're here, both free on a Sunday. . . why don't we go out?" Hao asked.

"Who said I was free?" Ryan asked.

"Aren't you?" Hao asked.

"I'm busy, Hao." Ryan said. "I have plans to be somewhere else."

"Cancel them." Hao urged, grabbing hold of Ryan's arms.

"I can't." Ryan said.

"Why not?" Hao asked.

"Because they're important."

"More important than me?" Hao asked. "Come on. Please. . ."

Ryan sighed. "Don't beg, it's a turn-off. Just. . . just give me a minute."

Ryan climbed down the tree, and stopped Hao from following her.

She dialed her phone quickly, and pressed the phone against her ear, as she waited for him to pick up.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked, warily. "I thought you had plans?"

"Got cancelled." Horohoro sighed.

"What was those plans, anyway?" Ren asked. "And why was it so important that you had to cancel the day at the amusement park with your sister and had me fill in?"

"I really can't tell, Ren." Horohoro said, before turning his heel around and walking away.

* * *

"So. . ." Hao said, lying in a hammock.

"So." Ryan said, who was sitting in the same hammock.

How they got from a treehouse to a hammock, don't ask. :)

"Did you enjoy your day?" Hao asked.

"So-so." Ryan said.

"And it's not over yet. I am treating you to a drink at the new bar that just opened right down the street." Hao said.

"Sounds nice." Ryan said.

"Really nice." Hao said, pulling Ryan's shirt, making her lay in the hammock as well.

"Hao," Ryan said, trying to get up but Hao kept stopping her.

"Just stay still and look at the stars for a while." Hao said.

Ryan sighed. "Alright."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hao asked.

"I have to admit, it is." Ryan said.

Hao then turned to face Ryan. "Just like your eyes."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Ryan said. "Not that I was flattered, or anything."

As Ryan looked at Hao, he was still staring at her with his big, brown eyes with a smile on his face.

They stayed like that for a second. Just staring at each other, that is, until Ryan leaned closer. And closer. Until:

"I gotta go." Ryan said, quickly standing up.

"What about that drink?" Hao said.

"I'll take a rain-check on that one. We gave school tomorrow, you know." Ryan said, nervously, as she rushed out of Hao's sight.

Hao continued to lay on the hammock, amused with himself.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW**. :) Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8 Where Things Get Interesting

Don't you just love Horohoro and Ryan together? Haha. Here's a fun fact:

- I wanted another love interest for Ryan before Hao. And that love interest needed to be one of Hao's companions. And so, I initially considered **Ren **for the part. But, I realized that Ren is already the love interest for **Kali **in **Oversoul**, so I thought another character would be better. And then Horohoro came to my mind. . . :)

**I do not own Shaman King.**

* * *

"Horohoro, are you okay?" A sweet and warm voice said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." Horohoro said. "I just kinda blanked out there for a second. What did you say?"

"I asked you if you had a. . . a girlfriend. . ." She said, uncomfortably.

"Me? A girlfriend?" Horohoro laughed nervously. "What would ever give you that idea?"

"Well, you've been disappearing a lot lately, and you've always kept quiet when asked about it." She went on. "And Hao mentioned you had one. . ."

"Hao? Ha." Horohoro scoffed. "It's rare when something truthful comes out of his mouth."

"O-oh." She looked down. "So you're not in a relationship?"

"Certainly not." Horohoro said. "Come on, Tamao, you know better than to believe in gossip."

"I-I guess so. . ." Tamao said. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't have to worry about that happening." Horohoro said, putting his arm around the pink-haired girl.

"I sure hope so." Tamao blushed.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi. What's up?"

"I just wanted to ask you. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Are we in a relationship?"

She practically choked on her drink.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Wha-what did you just ask me?" She said, almost in a panic.

"I asked you of we were in a relationship." He repeated.

"My God, Horohoro." She said. "What makes you think we are?"

"Well, for one thing, we sleep together."

"Sex is not dating." She said, wiping her mouth.

"Ryan!" Horohoro said.

"What? Sex is an enjoyable activity between two people-"

"In a relationship." Horohoro finished.

"That is not necessarily true. People have one-night stands. And casual sex."

"Well _we _do not have one-night stands." Horohoro said.

"Ahem."

Both looked up.

"Hao?" Horohoro said.

"Yes." Hao said. "What are you two doing here?" he asked, warily.

"Just arguing about the difference between sex and a relationship." Ryan said.

"Oh." Hao said. "And may I ask what brought that up?"

"Uh. . ." Horohoro said.

"No, you may not." Ryan said, grabbing her things and leaving the two alone.

"What was that about?" Hao asked.

Horohoro shrugged. "Oh, Hao. About the bet. . ."

"What about it?" Hao asked.

"I'm gonna cancel the whole thing." Horohoro said.

"Why? Did you finally realize you're gonna lose?" Hao taunted.

"No, smart ass." Horohoro said, crossly. "I just don't want to see you losing. I care too much, buddy."

Hao paused for a moment. "Okay, I know even you don't believe that."

* * *

"I know what I saw yesterday." Hao said.

"And what did you see yesterday?" Ryan asked. "Walk and talk please."

"I saw," Hao said, catching up with her. "You wanting to kiss me."

"You saw no such thing." Ryan said, almost blushing.

"Oh really?" Hao said, suddenly pinning Ryan to the wall.

"How about now?" Hao bent down and leaned closer and closer. He pursed his lips and closed his eyes; as he leaned closer, he felt skin.. He opened his eyes, and saw Ryan's finger on his lips.

"Don't ever do this again." She whispered. "Got it?"

"No promises." Hao smirked. "By the way, I love the uniform on you. It'll look even better if you get rid of the tights underneath your tiny skirt."

"In your dreams." Ryan said, starting to walk away.

"I hope so." Hao said, amused with himself once again.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"So, why aren't we in a relationship again?" Horohoro asked.

"Are you in love with me?" Ryan questioned.

"No. . ."

"Are you interested in me in any way besides sleeping together?"

". . ."

"There's your answer." Ryan said.

"But if we're just fooling around, then what good is that?" Horohoro asked.

"What good? The sex, that's what good." Ryan said.

"Sex that means nothing?" Horohoro asked.

"Basically, yeah." Ryan said.

"Ryan," Horohoro sighed. "I don't want to be in a relationship where it's only about the sex. I don't even think we're friends."

"I don't think so either," Ryan said. "and I told you we're not in a relationship."

"Then what is this? Just fooling around? What's that gonna lead to?" Horohoro said. "The sex is good, yeah, but it means nothing, and sooner or later we're gonna get tired of each other.

Ryan sighed. "God, you're such a girl."

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

"Is this gonna be long? I have a life, you know." Ryan interrupted.

"We should end things." Horohoro finished.

Ryan paused. "What?"

"You know. End things. End this. End us." Horohoro said.

"Excuse me?" Ryan said, offended. "Are you serious?"

"Afraid so." Horohoro slid his hands in his pockets.

For a moment, Ryan didn't know what to say. "F-fine. Whatever you want."

"Don't be mad, Ryan. We can still be friends." Horohoro said.

"I'm not mad, and we were never friends, remember?" Ryan said, crossing her arms.

"Right. So. . . see you around?" Horohoro asked, hopefully.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Ryan said, looking away.

She watched sadly as Horohoro closed the door as he left. She sighed, and plopped down on the couch.

"What the hell am I so sad about?" Ryan asked herself. "I don't love him. I don't even like him that much. He wasn't my type. He wasn't even that good in bed." _'Excpt he really is. . .' _

Ryan shook her head. "Snap out of it." She sighed. "God, I need a drink."

* * *

"Well, well, well." A voice said. "If it isn't li'l old Ryan."

"Hao? What are you doing here?" Ryan asked, drowsily, as she leaned at the bar counter.

"I was in the mood for a drink." Hao said. "And you?"

"None of your business." Ryan said, hiding her face under her arms.

"Fine. Be touchy." Hao said.

"Touchy, my ass." Ryan said. "I'm beyond pissed."

"Why?"

"Like I said, none of your business." Ryan said, standing up straight and staring at her empty mug.

"Tell you what, let me treat you one beer. Just for fun." Hao said, signaling for the barkeep to come over. "Two beers, please."

Ryan groaned. "Thanks, I guess..."

"My pleasure." Hao said. "You know, this is the first time I've seen you with your hair down."

"Yeah, yeah." Ryan said.

"You're actually very pretty. Even more than usual." Hao said.

"Okay, you're obviously drunk." Ryan said.

"I haven't even had a drink yet." Hao said. "You're the one who's drunk."

"Just a teensy bit. . ." She said.

Hao smiled. "You're cute."

"Stop flirting. It's no use." Ryan said. "Just a moment ago, I was reminded the reason why I gave up boys in the first place."

"What is that reason, anyway?" Hao asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that boys are nothing but bastards who end up hurting you one way or another." Ryan said, as the barkeep returned with their drinks.

"That's not true." Hao said. "Not all boys are like that."

"Give me an example." Ryan said, in between sips.

"He's sexy, he's good in bed and-" Hao took a sip from his mug, as well. "His name's Hao."

Ryan chuckled. "Nice try."

"Hey, at least it made you laugh." Hao said. "It's the first I heard you do so, too."

* * *

A FEW MORE DRINKS LATER

"Really? Your sister actually did that to you?" Hao asked.

"Yeah." Ryan said, groggily. "She's a bitch."

Hao nodded. "I never about these things before. I'm finally getting to know you better."

"Yeah . . . you are. . ." Ryan sighed. "I'm so tired. . ."

"I think you've had enough beers for one night." Hao said, taking the mug out of her hands. "Maybe I should take you home."

"You don't know where I live." Ryan said.

"Oh, but I do. And don't ask how." Hao said.

"Alright then." Ryan said, about to stand up from her seat. "Wait."

"What now?" Hao asked.

Ryan had a goofy smile on her face, her eyes droopy, her breath stinking of alcohol. She pulled Hao closer, and stared at him.

"What?" Hao asked.

"You. . ." Ryan said, poking Hao's chest. "are the sweetest person I have. . . ever. . . met. . ."

"That's nice, now let's go." Hao said.

"No, seriously." Ryan said. "You. . . walk me to my classes, you wait for me by my locker. . . you keep me company. . . you . . . you buy me . . . drinks. . ."

Hao listened as she went on and on about all the things he's done for her. He couldn't help but smile at her. He never noticed the dimple on her cheek when she smiled; he never noticed that her eyes were hazel; he never noticed her nice, full lips. . .

Then it happened. His lips crashed onto hers. And she didn't seem to mind at all. )

* * *

"So, this is where you live." Hao said, closing the door behind them.

"Less talky, more kissy please." Ryan said, still wasted.

"Whatever you want." Hao smirked, placing his hands on her waist. "Where's the bedroom?"

Ryan started to unbutton Hao's shirt, a smirk on her face as well. "Right over here. . ."

* * *

Again, I'll just leave the rest to your imagination. :)


	9. Chapter 9 Anything But This

I have one thing to say: I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER.

I've been SO busy lately. [sigh] And I've been kinda stumped on what to do next (on both stories), to tell the truth. But don't worry, once December 16 comes, I'll have all the time in the world to update. :)

And what kept me from updating as well is because I've been working on another story that I'll be putting up once Oversoul is done. :)

Ryan's so lucky, no? ;)

Yeah, it was a tad romancy. That's what I get for watching young adult shows (e.g. One Tree Hill, which frankly I found boring after a Season 4. :P) Hehe. But it did get interesting, didn't it? :) I'm not a complete adult yet either. :) But at least I didn't write a lemon. (I'm not even sure I know how to, AND since it kinda implied sex, I changed it to M. :P)

Anyway, I think it's better now that it's in M. Now I don't have to be cautious about what I write.

SPOILER: There's another big twist in this chapter.

WARNING: A lot of adult themes in this chapter, but nothing explicit.

**I do not own Shaman King.**

___

* * *

_

THE NEXT MORNING

"Hey, Hao." Yoh said. "Where did you run off to last night?"

Hao shrugged. "Had a date."

"So, what else is new?" asked Anna, blankly.

"So, I assume it went well?" Horohoro asked.

"Oh, please." Anna said. "When did you ever know Hao to have a date that didn't end with them screwing each other."

"I am offended, I am not _**that**_ promiscuous." Hao said.

"So what did happen last night?" asked his brother.

"Well, I- will you guys stop asking me all these questions? What are you, a bunch of cops? My private life is my private life!" An irate Hao said, as he walked away hastily.

"Since when is his private life private?" Yoh asked.

"He struck out last night, didn't he?" Horohoro asked.

"Yup." Anna nodded.

* * *

"Well, well." Ren said, unusually happy.

"What do you want, Tao?" Hao asked.

"Rumor has it that you struck out last night." Ren said. "Oh, how I've waited for this day to come."

"Oh, shut up. I did not struck out." Hao said. "This is why I hate gossip."

"Yeah, especially when it concerns you." Ren said. "So, who's the girl who was smart enough to keep her pants on last night?"

"She's nobody." Hao said. "Because it's not true."

"Right. . ." Ren said, skeptically.

"Alright, I'll admit, nothing happened last night." Hao said. "But that was all because she was too drunk to stay awake."

"Tsk, tsk." Ren shook his head. "Oh, Hao. I didn't think you'd sink so low as to pick up a barfly."

"I did not pick her up, and she is certainly not a barfly." Hao said. "She was going through a rough patch."

"Anyone I know?" asked Ren.

"Guess you could say that." Hao shrugged.

___

* * *

_

"You look out of shape." Anna said. "What's wrong with you, Ryan?"

"I'm wasted." Ryan said, barely keeping her eyes open.

"Oh, you're Ryan?" A girl shorter than the two blondes approached them.

"Um. . . yeah." Ryan said, wearily as she rubbed her temples. "Why?"

"You're needed by Kimi-chan."

"What now?" She groaned. Then she caught her eyeing her from head to toe. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just," She started. "You look nothing like Kimi-chan described."

"What did she tell you exactly?" Ryan asked.

"She said that you looked like a cross-dressing drag queen." She said, before walking away.

"Oh, she did, did she?"

* * *

"Hi Kimi. Or Angel. Whatever." Ryan said.

"Alright, smart-aleck, we're needed at the principal's office." Kimi said.

"Why?"

"What do I look like? Google?" Kimi said, obnoxiously.

"Come in, girls."

"Yes, daddy." Kimi said, sweetly, making Ryan roll her eyes.

"I want you girls to meet someone." Sensei said.

"Who is it?" Kimi asked excitedly. "A famous pop star? Or Megumi Hayashibara? Or-"

"My new wife." He interrupted.

"Oh. . ." Kimi said, disappointed. "How can you have a new wife that I don't know about?"

"We eloped yesterday after a few months of a secret relationship." he explained.

'In other words, I didn't want you blabbing it to everyone under the sun.'

"Uh. . . why am I here?" Ryan asked.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." said Kimi.

"It's a long story. . ." He said. "Girls, meet-"

As he motioned at the door, a young, slender woman came in. Her naturally blonde hair was in a neat bob, with a smile practically plastered on her face.

"This is Dara Ryan. Well, technically, now Dara C-"

"MOM?" Ryan practically shrieked.

"Darling!" She greeted her daughter with a hug. "How long has it been? A year? Two years?"

"Half a month." Ryan said, pulling away from the hug. "I can't believe you got married and didn't tell me."

"I am now." She said. "Come on, baby, I know deep down you'll learn how to accept this."

"Oh, I've already accepted it." Ryan turned to Kimi. "I just can't believe that this thing is my [shudders] sis- I can't say it."

"Daddy, there has got to be some sort of mistake." Kimi pleaded. "Please, please?"

"I'm sorry, honey." He said. "But Dara and I are happy, and you two should be as well."

"In fact, we've already bought a house where we can all live in." Dara said, happily.

Kimi and Ryan looked at each other with disbelief.

* * *

"So, honey. I have more good news." Dara said, putting an arm around her daughter.

"Oh, God. Please, no more good news." Ryan said, removing Dara's arm from her shoulder.

"I am going to be the new P.E. instructor starting today." Dara said.

Ryan's jaw dropped. "What happened to the old one?"

"Was getting too old." Dara said.

"She was 34." Ryan said.

"Whatever." Dara said. "But isn't this exciting?"

"Maybe for you." Ryan said.

You see, Ryan loves and cares for her mother very much. But the problem is, her mother acts like a teenage girl. She even knows more about their generation than Ryan herself.

"Mom, do me one favor please." Ryan said. "Don't mention this to anyone."

"Mention what?"

"Us. Me. You. You being my mom." Ryan said.

"Why not?" She asked, offended.

"Because..." Ryan said. "I don't want people thinking I get the special treatment because the P.E. teacher is my mom, and the principal is my stepdad."

"Aw, that's my baby." Dara said. "So modest."

Ryan nodded along. "Yup."

"Well, I'll see you later, hon." Dara said. "Got some duties to attend to."

As Dara gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving, Ryan sighed.

'At least my hangover's gone.' Ryan thought.

'But that just gave me a worse headache."

* * *

LATER AT GYM CLASS

"I've got to hand it to you, blondie." Kimi said. "Your mom's not half-bad. Surprising, since she's your mom."

"And your stepmom." Ryan teased.

"Sh." Kimi said, quickly. "Someone might hear you."

"Well, look at the brightside." Ryan said. "You're part-Asian now."

"Kimi?" One girl dressed in a very tight tank top called. "What are you talking to that. . . thing?"

"Uh. . .she was asking me out on a date." Kimi scoffed, as the other girls listening laughed. "When pigs fly, honey."

Ryan rolled her eyes.

"Alright class, My name is Dara R-" She said, her voice trailing off as she looked at Ryan.

Ryan gave her a nod of approval. When everyone turned to see what Dara was looking at, Ryan looked away.

"Dara Ryan." Dara continued. "My name is Dara Ryan."

'I see they're still keeping their marriage a secret.' Kimi thought.

"I hope this is as exciting for you as it is for me." Dara said, clapping her hands together once.

Suddenly, Ryan felt someone hit her with their elbow. When she looked up, it was Hao.

"How do you feel?" Hao asked, in a hushed voice.

"I'm fine." Ryan said, also in a hushed voice albeit aggressively.

"Good. Need I remind you what happened last night?" Hao asked.

"No thank you." Ryan said. "I may have been wasted but I remember it like it was the worst night of my life - oh wait, it was."

Hao rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault you kept throwing up."

"Yes, it was." Ryan crossed her arms. "You kept buying all those drinks that you knew I couldn't resist."

"I didn't know you were an alcoholic." Hao reasoned. "Anyway, you can't say it was all bad."

"What?" Ryan asked, upset.

"Oh, please. You're telling me you didn't like the part where we spent almost an hour making out?" Hao asked.

Ryan sighed. "I'd say that -" Ryan's face softened, much to Hao's surprise. "But I'd be lying."

Hao smiled, but shook his head once he remembered why he wanted to talk to her in the first place. "Look, the point is, my reputation is getting the worse of this."

"Your reputation as what? The bad boy who sleeps with every pretty girl he sees?" Ryan asked, annoyed.

"Yes." Hao said. "Practically the whole school thinks I struck out last night."

"I don't mean to break this to you," Ryan started. "But you did."

"I did not." Hao snapped. "I didn't struck out because we were not on a date, and you did not turn me down for sex in any way whatsoever."

"I did," Ryan said. "By falling asleep."

"That doesn't count." Hao said. "You had way too much to drink."

"I - can we please talk about this later?" Ryan asked.

"Fine."

* * *

"Now is later." Hao said. "Look, Ryan, you need to clear this up. I cannot have people thinking that after all these years, I couldn't get a girl into bed."

"Oh my God, Hao, you are such a slut." Ryan said. "Forget about this whole thing, and just pray that the rest of the student body will too."

"Ryan," Hao said. "I'm serious."

"Boy, you're really suffering, aren't you?" Ryan asked.

Hao nodded.

"Why am I not happy about this?" Ryan asked.

"Maybe because you care about me very much?" Hao asked.

"That's a cheap shot." Ryan said. "But you're lucky I have a conscience."

"So you'll help me?" Hao asked.

Ryan sighed before nodding.

"Good." Hao said. "But how exactly?"

"I think I have an idea." Ryan said, walking away with Hao following closely behind.

What was unknown to them was that Ren was just very close by, watching them.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

Ren nodded. "But, we still have two weeks before the month is over."

"We need to do something," Horohoro agreed. "And quickly."

"But what?" Lyserg asked.

"You're the brain here, you think of something." Horohoro said.

Lyserg crossed his arms and turned his head, only to spot some rather attractive girls entering their locker room. That's when a sly smile appeared on his face.

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Why are we here again?" Hao asked, taking a seat across Ryan.

They were seated at a small, round table inside a nightclub. "We are here for you to gain your stupid reputation back."

"And how are we gonna do that here exactly?" Hao asked.

"Pick a girl." Ryan said, abruptedly.

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Alright," Hao looked around. "That one." He said, pointing to a girl eyeing every attractive guy that passes. Her golden brown hair was in curls, as she leaned back on the bar. Her VERY short shorts could pass off as her underwear. She was wearing long-sleeves. See-thru long sleeves.

"Too easy." Ryan said.

"What?"

"She's way too easy."

"What?"

"You can tell by her clothes. She's obviously looking for a good time. And when she has, she'll unexpectedly turn clingy and possessive." Ryan explained. "For your own good, stay clear of her."

"And why?" Hao asked, a smirk on his face.

"Well, knowing you and your ways, in less than 30 seconds, she'll be all over you." Ryan said.

"I still don't understand the point of this." Hao said.

"The point is," Ryan said, leaning back on her chair. "We need to find someone hard to get into bed. Or better yet, a virgin. People will like hearing you've slept with a virgin."

"I don't mean to burst your bubble," Hao sipped his drink. "But what exactly would a virgin, or someone not looking for sex be doing in a nightclub?"

Ryan almost fell off her chair. He was right. What would they be doing in an nightclub?

* * *

Ryan groaned.

"You know, this is a lot like last night." Hao said. "Me driving you home, you lying down on the back seat. . ."

"Yeah, except I'm not drunk and you're not full of lust." Ryan said, sitting up.

Hao scowled.

"Don't look at me that way." Ryan said.

"I have a right to." Hao said. "Anyway, we're here."

The tires screeched. Both were obviously upset at each other, and things were certainly not getting better.

Ryan opened the car door and stepped out without a word.

Hao watched her silently as she entered her building before driving off.

* * *

Ryan sighed, preparing to take the elevator to get to her apartment. That's when her phone beeped.

_1 New Text Message._

Ryan read the text as she got on the elevator.

_Hey hon. :) Took d liberty of moving out ur stuff, so dont bother going 2 ur aprtmnt. Instead go here:_

_72 Banchi St., Hachijo._

Ryan leaned back on the wall of the elevator, sliding down until she was sitting on the floor.

_**Now **she tells me. And, Hachijo? That's like an hour away._

* * *

There was a faint knock on the door.

"Kimi, baby, can you get that please?" came Dara's voice.

Kimi rolled her eyes and reluctantly got up from her comfotable position on the couch.

She hasn't been here a day, and yet she acts like we're best friends or something.

Kimi unlocked the door and pulled the handle. And there stood a frowning Ryan.

"Huh." Kimi said, with a grin on her face. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"Thanks Kimi, I love you too." Ryan said, monotonously. "Or is it Angel, I'm not really sure." Ryan mocked.

Kimi rolled her eyes, and almost slammed the door on her, if Ryan hadn't stopped it with her foot.

"A little past curfew, now, aren't we?" Her new stepdad said, entering the room.

Ryan blinked. "I have a curfew."

"From now on you do." He said. "9 o'clock curfew on weekdays, midnight on weekends. If you are out past 10, I need a phone call because I need to know where you are. No parties without parental supervision, no alcohol. Do I need to go over the ground rules for sex?"

"No!" The two girls said.

"Good, have I mad myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Ryan said, casually.

"It's dad. Or Kogoro. Whatever you prefer." He said, before walking away.

Ryan sighed.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

"I've got it." Hao said.

"Is it contagious?" Ryan said.

Hao rolled his eyes. "Enough with the sarcasm. I've figured out how to fix my rep."

"How?" Ryan asked.

"By sleeping with a more mature woman." Hao said. "You know, someone more older than myself."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Ryan said. "But who do you have in mind?"

"Maybe one of the faculty members." Hao said, a strange look in his eyes.

Ryan snickered. "Who? Our 46-year-old librarian, perhaps?"

"No. I was thinking maybe our new P.E. teacher." Hao grinned. "She's relatively attractive; nice body, nice face, nice chest. . ."

"Hao!" Ryan said, disapprovingly.

"What?" Hao asked. "Don't tell me, you're jealous?"

"I am not." Ryan said, getting ahold of herself. "I just don't think it's appropriate for you to talk of our faculty like that."

"What? Just a few seconds ago, you thought it was a good idea. And you made a joke about it, too." Hao said, warily.

"I never said it was good, I just said it wasn't bad." Ryan said.

Hao sighed. "Whatever. I'm going for it."

"Wait. W-What if she turns you down? Then you'll just get an even worse rep." Even Ryan thought it was unlikely that would happen.

Hao chuckled. "Oh, please. The only girl I struck out with was a drunk tomboy. Trust me, it won't happen again."

Ryan glared at him. "I don't know if I should be happy because you just admitted you struck out, or if I should hit you for insulting me."

Ryan saw the look on his face. He was obviously happy that he was getting on her nerves.

"Ah, there she is now." Hao said, spotting Dara. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

_'I don't believe it. He's actually going for it.' _Ryan thought.

* * *

"Well, how did it go?" Ryan asked.

"So, so." Hao said. "I don't kiss and tell."

Ryan's eyes widened. "You kissed her?"

"My lips are sealed." Hao said.

* * *

LATER THAT DAY

"Hey mom." Ryan greeted.

"Hey, hon." Dara said.

"So, mom. Tell me," Ryan said. "Met any attractive boys lately?

"Just one." Dara said. "That Asakura kid with the long hair? Poor thing was so nervous when talking to me."

Ryan raised one eyebrow. "What did he say, exactly?"

"He said he needed some help in Math." Dara said.

"You don't teach Math." Ryan said. _'This is ridiculous. Hao is excellent in Math.' _

"I resent that. Just because I don't teach the subject doesn't mean I'm necessarily ignorant about it." Dara said. "Anyway, he's coming over later tonight for a tutoring session."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"What's wrong, hon?" Dara asked. "Do you have a problem with Asakura coming over?"

"Uh...no." Ryan gulped. "And his name's Hao, by the way."

"Oh, I get it..." Dara grinned. "You like this boy, don't you?"

Ryan blushed. "No! What would ever give that idea?"

"Well, for one, your face lit up when I mentioned his name." Dara said. "Oh don't worry, hon. He's all yours."

"But I don't want him." Ryan said.

"Yeah, right." Dara said. "Anyway, you better get spiffed up if you want to get his attention."

"I don't want to get his attention, mother." Ryan snapped. "We know each other, we're fr-"

Wait a minute.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that." Dara said. "You're -?"

_Were _they friends? They didn't exactly like each other's presence unless it involved anything sexual.

"Nothing, nothing." Ryan said.

* * *

MEANWHILE

"Mmhmm."

Hao rubbed her thigh slowly, causing her to moan louder.

He didn't even know how his scene happened in the first place. All he remembered happening was:

_"Hi Hao."_

_"Hi. . ." Hao scratched his head. "Kimi. . . is it?"_

_She nodded._

And then. . . voila.

They were in her living room, making out. But something really unexpected happened:

Ryan's face flashed before his eyes.

"Ohh, Hao." She said, in between of leaving a trail of kisses on his neck. "Say my name. . ."

But Hao did no such thing, which annoyed her.

"I said," Kimi said, firmly. "say my name."

Hao decided to oblige. "Mmm. . . Ryan. . ."

Kimi froze. Her face showed a mix of confusion, annoyance and humiliation.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I could've sworn you just said -"

"No, I didn't." Hao said, sitting up, almost pushing Kimi off his lap.

And this argument went on until Dara entered the room.

"Oh, Hao." Dara said. "I thought I told you I'd pick you up?"

"Uh, yeah." Hao then realized Kimi and Dara _lived _in the same house. "I thought I'd save you the trouble."

"Oh, alright then. Thank you." Dara said. "Shall we move on to the study? Where are your books?"

"Books?" Hao asked. "O-Oh, damn, I must've forgotten them."

"Really? Forgot, huh?" Dara said, warily. "Fine, you can borrow Barbie's books."

"Barbie?" Kimi and Hao asked.

Kimi wasn't even aware that Dara and Hao had a study 'date'. It is all just a coincidence that Dara walked in on them.

"My daughter." Dara said. "Didn't you -?"

"Daughter?" Kimi asked. "You mean -?"

She was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming.

"Honey, is that you?" Dara called.

"Yeah." She answered.

Hao's eyes widened. "That voice. . ."

Kimi snickered. "Her name's Barbie?"

"Why, yes. I'm surprised you didn't know." Dara said. "Considering you're her -"

"SH!" Kimi said.

"You're her what?" Hao asked.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps.

"Wait, what?" Hao said.

Then she appeared before the three.

"Hao!" Ryan gasped.

"Ryan?" Hao asked.

"Or should I say 'Barbie'?" Kimi cackled.

"Barbie?" Ryan turned to Dara. "Mom!" She cried in disapproval.

"Mom?" Hao asked.

"Okay, now I'm really confused." Dara said.

And it was pretty obvious she wasn't the only one. ;)

* * *

AGAIN, SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! :) I hope for your forgiveness. ^.^


	10. Chapter 10 Help! My Life is Officially

Hi people, long time no see. First of all, I'd like to apologize for being absent lately. I haven't updated in about two months, I think. And that's the longest I've ever not updated. I haven't checked out my stories in a while, so I may be a little rusty. Let me apologize for that in advance. Also, today is March 26, which is my mom's birthday, and tomorrow, March 27, I'm graduating! Hooray for me.

I'm graduating as 1st Honorable Mention. My best friends, ironically are the valedictorian and salutatorian.

Also, I apologize, my fellow Japanese fanatics, for I have since become caught up with Korean stuff lately. ^^ Aigoo!

Anyway, I decided to update this story first because...just because.

**Chapter 10: Help! My Life is Officially a Wreck!**

**© Story: khyutkingx™**

**_

* * *

_**

Let's see.

Her mother acts like a teenage girl.

Her stepfather is the school principal.

Her stepsister is her arch enemy.

Her father's whereabouts are questionable.

She has a douchebag of a boy that keeps popping up wherever she goes.

I think it's safe to say that Barbie Ryan's life is officially a wreck.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS AFTER THE "TRAGIC" EVENTS FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:**

"Hey Barbie!"

"Wassup Barbie girl!"

"I always knew you were plastic."

"Being a blonde bimbo was _so _last year."

Ryan slammed her locker door shut and muttered a foreign curse word under her breath.

"Ah, and so stands before me the self-proclaimed tomboy Barbie of the century." Hao approached her, smirking.

"I'm not in the mood for cocky wisecracks, Asakura." Ryan said. "I really think I might kill someone today."

"Might I suggest a certain very annoying blue-haired _Ainu_?" Hao asked.

"Both," Hao stated. "On second thought, stay away from the girl. She's a nice piece of skirt."

"And you are a disgusting piece of shit." Ryan retorted.

"Hey, it's not like I was talking about you." Hao defended. "I'd never call you a piece of skirt. That would be an error in translation."

"I'm begging you, shut up." Ryan said.

"You lost me at 'begging'." Hao smirked once again.

"Seriously, I am this close to stabbing you with a butter knife." Ryan clenched her fists.

Hao then cornered her to the wall forcefully. He leaned closer, so close that Ryan could feel Hao breathing on her. "Try me," He whispered throatily.

By impulse, Ryan pushed him away and shuddered inwardly.

* * *

"Anna, you're my hero." Ryan said.

"Oh, that makes me feel so good." Anna said blankly. "What's the matter now?"

"Hao is a bastard. Did you know that?"

"Considering he's my fiance's brother, I tend to find these things out after a day or two." Anna said cockily. "Or when he tried to flirt with me and failed miserably."

Ryan sighed. "If I don't get a relief of some sort from all of these, I think I'm going to explode."

"I think a kid stores some pot in his locker down the hall," Anna said. "Or maybe you'd like to try the questionable pudding at the cafeteria."

Ryan considered it for a minute, although Anna wasn't being serious. "Nah, I'll just take a long smoke in the bathroom."

"Whatever works for you." Anna shrugged. "I'm off."

* * *

Ryan exhaled as she exited the ladies' room.

"Huh," Hao smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't come out of the men's room."

"I'm surprised you never shut up." She brushed past him.

Nevertheless, the persistent Hao followed.

"Someone's in a bad mood today," He deduced. "Care to elaborate?"

"Hell no," Ryan said. "By the way, thanks for telling the whole school about my name. It really means a lot." She said sarcastically.

"What makes you think it was me?" Hao asked.

"Who else would it be?"

"Maybe your devilish, _now _stepsister?" He reminded.

Ryan mentally slapped herself. "Of course," She muttered. "Of course it would be that bitch."

"I think you owe me an apology," Hao smirked. "I'll be waiting."

He said before walking away coolly.

* * *

Sorry this is so short. It's bad, I know. Forgive me, please. Anyway, review please. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11 Finally

"Hao," I called.

I walked up to him confidently. I didn't care about the people staring, I didn't care about the girls cursing me out for 'having the nerve to talk to their Hao'; and I didn't care about his friends who were sitting at the next table.

As soon as the bastard spotted me, he put on that stupid smirk of his.

"Yes, babe?" He stood up coolly, earning gasps from everyone.

"You," I said through gritted teeth. "Ever since you came into my life, you've brought nothing but trouble. You're a menace, you're a bastard, and overall a son of a bitch and you're not even a good kisser." I snapped,

I took it that last comment really hit him. I'm pretty sure he's used to being called names but I don't think he's never been called a bad kisser, which is actually not true. I just knew it would piss him off.

And with that said, leaving everyone's jaws on the floor, I turned and stomped away angrily.

"Hey!" He chased after me; unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough.

He turned me around, cupped my face with one hand and kissed me in the most forceful way I've ever felt. I could even feel his tongue roaming around; I felt like I was being mouth raped.

I tried to pull away - though in truth, I was actually enjoying it - but I guess he really wanted to prove a point.

Then I really lost it. He was biting my lip so hard that I think I actually taste blood.

I managed to get one hand free, and with that, I hit him right there in his pretty face.

Not _slap_, but _punch_.

Finally, he pulled away, but with that same stupid smirk on his damn face.

Wiping my lips, I sputtered out, "Bastard." before walking away for real.

* * *

After that incident, the bell rang, but I didn't go to class.

Instead, I entered the girls' bathroom and locked myself in a cubicle.

I sat on the floor in the corner, pulled out a cigarette from the pack I had in my pocket and started smoking away.

Damn Asakura Hao. Now I have a bloody lip thanks to him. It's so disgusting that I can even taste him on my lips.

After a few more puffs, I got to thinking.

I wish I had never transferred here. I wish I had stayed in South Korea, in Seoul. Why did I have to fly to Japan?

Oh yeah... to find dad.

I guess it's all his fault then. If he had never ran out on us, I would've never have gone here to find him, mom would've never had married my principal, I would've never have become stepsisters with that whatsherface bitch, I would've never have gotten my heart broken by that stupid Ainu and more importantly, I would've never have met Hao and I wouldn't be sitting here right now.

I wouldn't be crying my fucking eyes out like I am right now.

God, what happened to me? I used to be so strong, so unbreakable. Now I've gotten so vulnerable that even such an idiotic guy like Hao can make me break down in tears.

And I know perfectly why I'm sobbing right now.

These past few days, I've finally figured it out.

I'm ignoring him; I'm avoiding him; I've been like a complete and utter bitch to him because ... I'm fucking in love with him. I'm in love with him and it scares me a lot.

"Ryan," Someone knocked. "I know you're in there. Get out here."

I shut my eyes and my hands balled into fists.

"Hao, get the hell out." I ordered.

"Not unless you come with me." He said.

"Hao,"

Suddenly, the door was literally pulled out of the cubicle. I never realized how strong he was.

By impulse, I wiped all my tears away and hid my face.

"Ryan," I felt him get closer and kneel down in front of me. He held my shoulders. "What the hell are you crying about?"

I didn't answer.

I felt him let go of my shoulders. I thought he was leaving but instead, he sat down beside me.

"You crying about me?"

"You're too conceited." I said in a muffled voice.

"Look at me," He said. I didn't comply.

He took my chin and turned my face towards his. Then he did it again, he _kissed_ me again. But I pulled away quickly.

He paused for a while before kissing my lips once again. This time, I actually felt myself kissing him back.

I felt him smile in the middle of the kiss, thus making me pull away again.

"Get out," I said.

"No," He said. "I realize I may not be the kindest guy in the world, but I'm certainly not the most heartless one."

"I beg to differ."

He chuckled a little. "Ryan, speaking truthfully with all my heart and sworn on my mother's grave,"

I looked at him a little.

"Would you care to go on a date with me? No strings attached, no sex involved and no dirty stuff at all. Just a nice and simple but enjoyable date. What do you say?"

I blinked before looking around.

I'm pretty sure I'm gonna hate myself for this,

"Fine." I agreed.

Asakura Hao, I hate the way you made me fall in love with you in a matter of thirty days only.

At the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk.

Oh God, help me now.


End file.
